SPR File 1: The One Who Died
by Sibylei13
Summary: Naru came back after 6 years and discover that Mai has been missing as he accept a case he found someone who looks and act like Mai but she refused to acknowledge the SPR. Aside from that she looks like she is hiding something from them about the case, she and her fiance who is his complete opposite. NaruxMaixBen and one sided MasakoxBen with the usual pairings please R
1. Prologue

Basically this is my first fan fiction I just had to rewrite it for some reasons I hope that you guys can still find a time to read and write a review on it as I welcome all of the positive and negative opinion you could muster to make this story much more enjoyable. This is a story of a lot of what ifs and crossover between my two favorite shows Ghost Hunt and Supernatural so they may have a lot of inaccuracies on their timelines, characters and situations. I hope nobody will be offended by it as it was only written just for the joy of writing something.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost hunt and Supernatural I have only borrowed them all rights reserved to their creators….

SPR Files 1: The One Who Died

**PROLOGUE:**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_ It's the same dream again, she wonder why she kept on dreaming the same thing over and over again. From the end of the poorly lit corridor she saw the familiar figure walking towards her. It was a body built of a 10 year old girl with a loosely tied blond hair. The girl was dragging her feet and leaning heavily on her right side as if she is carrying something heavy and from her body water drips from her wet clothes as if she just had gone from a night swimming. The girl starts to speak again that she has been saying on her previous dreams; she kept on repeating them to no one in particular just like a mantra._

"_Why? Why? … It isn't fair of you… You cheated on me….."_

"_Why? Why? … It isn't fair of you… You cheated on me….." the little girl said as she is almost near her. This was her dreaded part, she wants to look away. She wants to close her eyes and block the image that was about to come. But how can she close her eyes if this is only her dream. She tried to look away; she fixed her gaze on the window beside her. It shows a typical Japanese garden with its bamboo fountain that makes a sound every now and then as the moon shone brightly._

_The girl had stop talking, all that she can hear is the ragged deep breathe that she is emitting in front of her. She shuddered as the air becomes colder than it has ever been. This is the first time that she had tried not to look at the girl and maybe the girl will just go away if I tried not to acknowledge its presence. She didn't even bother to move from her spot or twitched for seems like an eternity, if there is one thing she most pride of is her ability to be stubborn, as in really stubborn. She doesn't know why her dream seems longer than usual but she can hold on until he notice something is up and woke her from her nightmare._

_Then the breathing had stopped, she can practically hear everything even her nervous heartbeat as she strains for all the sounds that might indicate that the girl had already left. She slowly inch her head towards the same poorly lit corridor to check if the girl is gone and was about to sigh in relief when it got caught on her throat as something cold had touch her arm. She then looked down and gasps as she saw the same image that has been haunting her for almost two weeks. A girl about 10 years old with her loosely tied blond pigtailed hair was staring at her with blood shot eyes. From her hair dangled a lot of water plants and her summer dress were already on verge of decay as it seems to melt with her skin that was already peeling off. The girl tried to give her a wide smile that has turned into a malicious grin._

"_I'll get you for it…. You cheater" the girl said as I let out a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the darkness that had started to enveloped me._

I jerked up and tried to catches my breath as I woke up in a car. A familiar face greeted me with a worried face. He got a bottle of mineral water from the car compartment and gave it to me.

"Nightmare?" he asked gently. I nodded in agreement as he clenched his jaw and looked at the road again. He reached out my hand and holds it tightly.

"I'm here, I'll protect you" he said determinedly as if he was trying to convince me that I have nothing to worry and at the same time he was trying to convince his self that he can do it. He can protect me. I look out at the window and tried to calm myself. I need to be strong; I cannot rely on Ben forever. My memory loss is already a hindrance and to top that my inability to recollect my own memories of my fiancé is already hurting him. I cannot hurt him anymore than this. I need to be on the same page with him soon or else it might endanger both of us and that is one thing she cannot permit to happen again.


	2. Chapter 1

To make up with my "deleting A Very supernatural ghost hunt "I now publish the chapter one of my fan fic. Note: There might be more of OOC situation here and it might be a little boring but I need to write them to established the story on how everyone seems to mature from the original story but later on they will have more OC especially when Mai comes back…. Also I borrowed a couple of scenes from the original story as a dream/ flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural because if I do I will not share Naru and Dean to anyone…..

SPR File 1: The One Who Died

Chapter 1: Missing

Naru or Oliver Davis had put down his black notebook on his office table and look around his room. It has been 5 years since he was here and it feels like nothing had change but he knows it's not the case. Someone is missing on his own little world, someone whom he hurt a lot and the reason why he is back in this country.

"Noll" Lin called out of his office as he knocked on the door of the young director of Shibuya Psychic Research. Lin opens his door and went inside carrying his laptop on his hand.

"Someone wants to set up a meeting with you at 4 pm, if you want I can decline it and re-schedule it for tomorrow after all we've just arrived." Lin said as he looks at his young boss who was standing behind his table. He noted that they need to call a cleaning company as soon as possible as he notice the accumulated dust on Naru's office. This out of the blue decision of his long time boss and friend has its toll and perks. First it's the first time that he saw Noll decide on something without thinking much about it. Then there's the fact that all of this is because of his certain assistant whose name is Mai Taniyama and who is currently missing. Lastly it is the fact that finally he somehow acknowledge already his feelings for Mai that when Madoka who reluctantly called them and inform them that after 4 years of searching for his former assistant Mai Taniyama current whereabouts she already gave up and was hoping if he called use his psychometric powers and look for Mai. For Madoka who is constantly worried with her friends health that must mean that it is quite serious and she in all of her effort is now considering all of the worse possible cases that might have happen with the young girl.

"No, I will meet whoever it is today." Naru said as he look out of the window and massage the bridge of his nose. A small voice in his head has keep on telling him that he needs to accept the job as it might lead them to the whereabouts of his former assistant.

Gene had tried to connect with Mai in astral plane a lot of times to no avail and it is one of the reasons why he didn't able to move on. He is worried with his love ones that when 4 years ago he practically screams for him to wake up and call Madoka immediately as something might be happening with Mai. He said that he doesn't know what was happening but he saw Mai for a moment in the astral plane but she looks different. She looks like Gene who was already dead and just waiting to crossover wherever souls need to go after they die. He tried to contact her cellphone but nobody pick it up. He called Madoka and informed her the situation she said that Mai ask her a vacation and wish to be alone during it that means no communication and no information on where she might be heading to and that was probably the reason why she is not answering her phone. This information had calmed him for four years and the reason why Gene did not try to connect with him during those years. He was angry that he had not try to communicate with her harder and he told him that he's not only a stupid scientist but also a heartless one. He just didn't get it; Gene never knows how it feels like being compare to his older brother. He never knows how hard it is to love someone who confused him to be his older brother and love him because of it. He just never imagine that his selfishness might result there current predicament where Mai is missing who knows where.

….

At exactly 4 pm a knock on the door of SPR office was heard, they haven't properly clean everything yet but it was at least more presentable than when they arrived. An elderly woman who probably in her 7o's arrived with a young girl around 15 years old arrived. The woman was definitely Japanese but the girl look suggests a mixed Japanese and American blood with her blond hair and oriental eyes. The girl eyes grew wide as he saw the man who went out of the office. Contrary to their idea he never appreciates girls swooning over him. He just accepts the circumstances as he cannot do anything about his handsome face and it is not because he enjoys them or because of his narcissistic tendency as Mai always said so.

"Welcome" Lin said as he tried to be friendly just like Yasuhara or Mai if they were still his secretary. It must hurt his face that even though he tried to smile all that he can manage is to grimace which is not exactly as friendly as he is trying to project and instead earned a squeal and terror to the girl who flinched and tried not to hide behind the elderly lady.

"I would like to speak with the director of SPR. Our family has been friends with the former Prime Minister and he specifically recommends you as he already have been help by your firm". The elderly said as she scans the whole office with her eyes maybe trying to take note if they were a hoax or the real deal.

"Please have a seat inside and as I would try to make a tea for all of us" Lin said as he motioned the coach near at center of the room. Naru waited for the elderly lady to sat down before him but as Lin was about to go inside the kitchen the lady touch his arm to stop. She then look at her companion and said, "I can see that your office is not on its proper condition so I would assume that you were just cleaning it now before we came. Maybe we can help you by letting my granddaughter to make us a tea instead of you young boy".

Lin's face twitched as he heard how the elderly lady addresses him, as Naru tried to suppress his smirk with this. He cannot imagine what was going inside his assistant head right now.

"It would be disrespectful of us to let our clients make tea for us" Lin said in a strain voice.

"No, I insist. Sakura-chan can you please brewed some tea inside their kitchen for all of us". The elderly lady said as her granddaughter just nods her head and walk toward the open kitchen door. When the elderly lady saw that her granddaughter had already gone inside the kitchen she then slowly sit on the coach opposite Naru.

"My name is Chiyo Yamada I would like your company service in our Inn." Chiyo-san said in a hurry. For a woman with her age to lose composure, the case might be so serious that even his age wasn't even mentioned by Chiyo-san.

"Does this also concern your granddaughter Sakura-san?" Naru ask as he looks at Chiyo-san. The elderly lady once again looks at the kitchen door and silently nodded.

"The situation is all about her and affects her more as she is always the one who always get possessed by whatever it is.


	3. Chapter 2

I still have time to post another chapter. I need to post them fast or else I might forget them please bear with my grammatical and spelling errors and feel free to correct them. More OOC and slightly AU scenes with a little borrowed scenes from the original story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural. I wish I do…

….

**The Road So Far**

"_My name is Chiyo Yamada I would like your company service in our Inn." Chiyo-san said in a hurry. For a woman with her age to lose composure, the case might be so serious that even his age wasn't even mentioned by Chiyo-san._

"_Does this also concern your granddaughter Sakura-san?" Naru ask as he looks at Chiyo-san. The elderly lady once again looks at the kitchen door and silently nodded._

"_The situation is all about her and affects her more as she is always the one who always get possessed by whatever it is._

**Now**

**Chapter 2: The Case**

"What do you mean by that Chiyo-san?" Naru asked to the elderly lady who was seating across him. Chiyo-san then checked again at the door of the SPR kitchen before she talks again.

'Would that mean that whatever it is that she was about to say is something she doesn't want her granddaughter to hear ' Naru thought.

"The weird things started to happen in our Inn after Sakura-chan returned from the camp inside the forest which is near our Inn. She was with her friends that she have brought from America as it is their school vacation and they decided to stay here in Japan for the whole duration of it." Chiyo-san started.

"I don't know what happen inside the forest but after that all of them started to behave differently. At first I was a bit understanding with Sakura-chan friends thinking that maybe they were just not use to our country but in time their strange behavior started to escalate and they seems to be an action of crazy people".

"Can you please state what kind of weird things start to happen after their camp and please describe also what kind of behavior they exhibit that had earned your worry?" Naru asked as the sound of Lin's typing echoed in the background. Chiyo-san checked again the door before she continues her story.

"It started with minor things as misplaced items of our guests to finding things broken even if nobody uses them and Sakura-chan friends start to act like they were talking and arguing with someone even though nobody is with them" Chiyo-san said.

"Would that be only a prank done by kids or maybe by your own granddaughter?" Naru suggested. Lin looked at his young boss as he was about to comment on him being blunt but he notice how engrossed his little boss with the case in front of him that he decided to let him be.

"I thought about it also but the things that started to be misplaced are things that our guests were currently using before they went missing. Just like a phone that was just left attended for only a couple of seconds were later on found outside broken after they searched for it for one hour. The owner said that she just turn around from her cabinet to check something that sounds water dripping in her bed and after she came back for her phone it was already gone. We currently don't have kids checked in our Inn and my granddaughter would definitely be notice if she picked up the phone inside our guests room." Chiyo-san said as glanced again at the kitchen door. The kettle then whistles and sounds from the kitchen started to be heard. Sakura-chan would definitely about to come back inside the living room and Naru doesn't know if Chiyo-san would be able to continue her consultation with her granddaughter in their midst.

Naru then looked at Lin and nodded at him to go inside and stall Sakura-chan a little bit so they can continue their conversation. Lin then stood up and went inside the kitchen. Naru look at Chiyo-san and wait for her to continue.

"The worse thing is Sakura-chan friends started one by one to gone missing and two of them are already found dead after three days floating in a nearby pond showing signs of being drown by someone. I'm worried with my granddaughter she seems so different after that camp that I'm starting to think that she was being possessed to kill her own friends". Chiyo-san shudders with this and look at Naru helplessly. It must be hard for her to see her beloved granddaughter being plunged into the depth of the unknown.

'Wait was that right he pitied a woman?' Naru thought to his self. Sure he was not as unemotional as everyone thinks but usually when he is thinking about the case he never notices his emotion until he is resting. It was all due to Mai he had changed him but he left her and now he doesn't know what to do with the changes that happened to him which seems irrevocable.

"Shibuya-san would you please take our case?. I don't care how much I pay just save my granddaughter." Chiyo-san said. Naru sighed and touch the bridge of his nose, he was becoming soft on this kind of cases as he remember how many times he was worried whenever the ghost always seems to target his former assistant.

A couple of clunk was heard as from the doorway of the kitchen Lin and Sakura-san came out with a tray of tea and a couple of French bread. Chiyo-san stood up to help her granddaughter who was carrying the tray but Sakura-san just gesture no to her. This earned Naru's curiosity, what kind of strange behavior was Chiyo-san have saying about her granddaughter and why does she doesn't want Sakura-chan to be heard. As if Chiyo-san heard his question inside his head she instantly provided the answer.

"Sakura-chan cannot speak ever since the incidents in our Inn. We tried to take her to the doctors but the doctors cannot find anything in particular that may have result her current condition." Chiyo-san said. Then she motioned her granddaughter to turn her back on them and she then show something on her back.

"Then we found this at her back after she got a very high fever." On the back words were carved on Sakura-chan white flesh, it says 'I am her and she will be me'.

….

Naru automatically accept the case as much as his curiosity can bug him he was also sure that something is on this case, something that might lead him to his Mai. Naru asked Lin to call all of the former SPR team. Ever since he went back to London he had cut all of his ties to his second family. Even him he doesn't understand his self why he had done it. Maybe he did it unconsciously so that he will not have anything that might remind him of Mai. Madoka open the SPR office again but after six months the office had cease its existence, all of its previous members had stop coming in the office when they realize that he will never come back. Madoka said that all of them had left angry with him, of what happen to their made up family and it was fueled by Mai's disappearance. He wondered what would be their reaction if they learned that he wants the old SPR team back. Although Madoka manage to recruit new members for SPR she insisted to transfer to another office because she said that the old office in Shibuya brings back memories and she doesn't want the feeling of replacing the memories of the old SPR team with the new members. This is something that he would have requested if Madoka had decided differently.

….

Lin has dialed the number indicated on his phonebook. It has been years since he dialed these numbers and doing this now bring back memories on how they were before. Even when he marries Madoka everything seems out of place on the happiest day of his life. He never thought about it but he also considered the SPR team his family. He misses the background noises of the bickering Ayako at Takigawa, Yasuhara's joke and Masako and John soothing voices. He misses Mai's tea and he misses the feeling of belonging somewhere aside from the Davis family and the family that he had built with Madoka. The ringing tone on the other end of the line seems unending as he wait for someone to pick up the phone. Suddenly a familiar voice of a woman answered the other line of the phone, it was something that had surprised him as he checked again his phonebook and realized that the phone that he was calling was supposed to be the phone number of the ex-monk Takigawa.

"Hello? Takigawa's residence how may I help you" asked the woman on the other line.

"Is this Ayako-san?" Lin asked uncertainly. 'Why would Ayako be in Takigawa's house?'

A squealed cry was heard on the phone and a few clanking sound of something being drop off the ground. Then silence echoed the tension of the situation. Even if he wasn't the reason why the SPR family had fall off, he is guilty of not being able to change the outcome of the situation.

"Lin-san", Ayako confirmed the voice on the phone. It has been years since she heard that voice and that would mean that the Narcissistic stupid boss is also back. Someone she is not sure of being happy to be back.


	4. Chapter 3

I wrote this while listening to the songs of the band Fun, Imagine Dragon, Pink, some Kpop songs and the OST of the TV series of Supernatural and Ghost Hunt. Hope you enjoy this chapter….

Note: Sentences under these symbols meant to indicate actual conversation with the characters (" ") while sentences under these Symbols meant to indicate that it is the point of view of a character ( ' ' ). Italic sentences indicate that it is Mai's dream in the astral plane. Please bear for my wrong grammar and sometimes wrong spelling. Also it might be a little confusing because I'm changing the point of view of the stories with the characters or sometimes in a third person view.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural all rights belong to their creators…..

…

**The Road So Far**

_"Hello? Takigawa's residence how may I help you" asked the woman on the other line._

_"Is this Ayako-san?" Lin asked uncertainly. 'Why would Ayako be in Takigawa's house?'_

_A squealed cry was heard on the phone and a few clanking sound of something being drop off the ground. Then silence echoed the tension of the situation. Even if he wasn't the reason why the SPR family had fall off, he is guilty of not being able to change the outcome of the situation._

_"Lin-san", Ayako confirmed the voice on the phone. It has been years since she heard that voice and that would mean that the Narcissistic stupid boss is also back. Someone she is not sure of being happy to be back._

**Now**

**Chapter 3: Sad Reunion**

The conversation between Lin and Ms. Matsuzaki-san did not go well and it was also unexpected to find out that his two former employees had tied the knot in his absence. It was a shock for Naru to be informed by Lin after his conversation with Ms. Matsuzaki-san that the latter person had changed her family name into Takigawa and currently she is now the wife of the talented vocalist of the band Ghost which is Houshou Takigawa a former employee of SPR and also they now have two kids. It was something inconceivable in his genius mind that these kinds of things could happen. It is something that may have earned the person who would tell him about it years ago a smirk, Ms. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san just doesn't mix well with his vocabulary. Still they were a family before and they didn't accept his decision to go back in England five years ago. It was all his fault and he cannot blame them for the cold reception that they had given to him. After all he was the one who had broken their little family and had result the disappearance of his former assistant, his Mai. 'I wonder where she is now'.

Although the Takigawa's had refused his request John-san as forgiving as he can be had agreed to help him again on his new case but deep down he can distinguished the hint of sadness in his voice when he said that the old SPR team will never be the same again and that includes him. Ms. Hara-san said she agreed to help him again just for old time sake but she also admit that she is helping him to cleanse the idea out of her mind that her blackmail is also one of the reasons of the fallout of the SPR team. That had only left him Yasuhara who had never leaved the SPR. He had joined the new SPR team that Madoka had recruit as a researcher also because it was in SPR he had met his current Girlfriend who was the new medium of their group.

Naru had sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose a habit that he acquired due to lack of tea that Mai made. It was almost ten in the evening and he was still at the office conditioning his self for the case tomorrow morning. Lin had already left him because of his wife Madoka and his daughter Hitomi are waiting for him. He knows he needs to go home already but staying at the old SPR office make him feel that in any minute Mai would come inside with a hot tea on a tray. It is his fault he admit it again to his self but no matter how many times he do it will not change the fact that she is now missing. The only thing he can do is promise that when he found her he will do all of the things that he should have done and say that he should have said before.

…

At ten in the morning the old and new SPR team had finally met each other. Yasuhara had brightened up immediately and walk away from his embrace to her girlfriend Kaori to hug his old friends. He had run towards Masako and John and hugs them both. Then he had hug and kissed Masako's forehead as he gave John and friendly slap on his back. This had all happen to Naru's eyes as he was sitting inside the SPR van that had just park in the front of the new SPR office that Madoka's team had leased. The old days are something he really misses about. He doesn't want to brood too much and whining wasn't his thing but he can never stop the guilt that has been eating him since the day he found out about Mai's disappearance. He went out of the van and walked towards the group of people in front of the building. Even Madoka and her daughter were there as they would accompany them to the inn. Lin had stated it last night that Madoka decided to come with them at the case with their daughter as she deemed that it wasn't as dangerous as they thought about because they will going to stay at another inn, she just want to take their daughter to a hot spring to regain her health . Naru just scowl at this idea, although Madoka and her daughter are not on the site of the case he still thinks that it was uncalled for to do this. He expected that Lin would disagree to his wife idea but with one exchange look to each other it seems that they already had communicate to each other and Lin had just approved to his wife suggestion.

"Are we ready to go now ", he asked as he near towards the group all of them are new faces except for a few faces that had somehow wear a mask of civility towards him.

"Naru-bou, it's been a while never thought that I would see your beautiful face again", Yasuhara-san said with his usual playful manner but somehow under it he detected something else that wasn't there before.

"This is an open country to tourist and businessmen as far as I know, is there any law that forbids me to come here", he said icily. Yasuhara-san hadn't flinched a little bit with his statement as he still looks at him under those glasses as if they were having a staring contest. A little uneasy cough caught their attention it was from John who was trying to ease the tension.

"Now, now boys we aren't there yet show your enthusiasm in a different manner. Other people here will think that both of you are having disagreement", Madoka said as she stand in front of them.

"I think introductions are needed in this situation as some of you don't know each other", she added. Then she looks at her new team start to introduce the old ones. "From my left this is John Brown he is an exorcist from Australia, then you must know about Ms. Masako Hara she is a renowned TV medium all throughout Japan even outside of the country". Masako and John nodded their heads and smile to the others shyly.

"It was nice to meet all of you ", Masako said as she look at the new SPR team. Somehow it reminded her of the old one with a variation of personalities.

"It is also a pleasure to meet all of you ", John had said.

Madoka then shift her attention toward Naru and introduced him too. "And this is Professor Oliver Davis but for the meantime I want everyone to address him as Kazuya Shibuya the owner of Shibuya Psychic Reasearch". With this a couple of the new SPR team members let out a gasp. Who would think that they will meet the elusive Professor Davis in Japan?

"Ms. Hara-san, John-san and Naru may I introduced the new SPR team. This is Alyssa Smith she is a Folktale expert from Australia also she is Psychokinetic", Madoka said as she motioned her hands toward the petit girl with pony tail blond hair and a rather tomboyish outfit.

"This is Kasumi Watanabe the resident Shinto Priestess of the group and Daichi Watanabe an Onmyoji. They are twins and Kasumi-chan is now the girlfriend of our playboy Yasuhara-kun", Madoka added with a wink to Yasuhara. The twins were about the same age as Mai and both of them possessed a black raven hair with brown eyes. Both of them are remarkably look alike as they were twins but the astonishing thing is Daichi could pass up as a girl if she just lose or hide his lean and muscular body and make his hair longer just like his sister.

"I'm Ehno Imai", a boy about 24 years old suddenly cut in before Madoka had a time to introduce him. He is definitely a mix race as a visible brown curly hair frame his oriental brown eyes, eyes that almost look like the one his Mai has. Naru's self-thought was cut when Ehno Imai added his profession and the role that he was playing in the SPR team.

"I'm a Geomancer", he then added.

'A geomancer? His profession is uncommon nowadays.I wonder where did Madoka found him', Naru thought as he look at the half german and half chinese 26 year oldman in front of him. Most of the people who claim to be a geomancer are fakes and even though he doesn't look like one, the fact that Madoka had hired means that he is a real deal. He then looks at the last person on the new team that Madoka hasn't introduced yet. It is a girl with black long hair with the darkest blue eyes he had ever since. The girl cringed at once when he look at her but she remains unyielding at his scary stare and instead she step in front with a look at her eyes that he will not be able to intimidate her.

"And lastly this is Mara Hawkins, she is the one who replace your position Ms. Hara-san", Madoka then added.

So the new team consists of a Shinto priestess, an onmyoji, a PK user/ researcher, a geomancer and a medium. If something would happen with the twins the new team would crumble as he doesn't know how good Ehno could be and how good Alyssa could handle her PK. They would become defenseless because most of their team members are basically only researchers and if the spirit is someone that has already turn into a demon just like in Urado case Mara wouldn't be able to do anything for the team because she cannot convinced these kind of spirits to move on. Now he can really feel how he miss his old team especially his Mai.

…

'He's back and he's acting like nothing had happen', Yasuhara thought as his constant smile faltered a little bit. 'He don't know if he could easily forgive Naru for introducing him to a make shift family of the old SPR team and then destroying it in an instant just when he was getting use with it. It's not even with the matter of getting used to it that is why he had a hard time accepting the fact that they collapsed instantly when Naru and Mai left but it was because he really appreciate and love the odd bonds that they had form within the SPR office while drinking tea that Mai had make or when they were out solving cases. Then there is also Mai. How he saw her friend and almost little sister die every day and try to move on when Naru had left and then finally deciding to stop coming into the office. How many times he debated with his self if he should tell them that he has an idea on what could have happen to their tea maker friend but doing so without confirmation is like bringing unnecessary misery to their made up family if it turns out as a false assumption on his part. Also if he told them it will feel like he already accepted it as a truth and that would make him feel guiltier than now. Because it will mean that he is one of the reasons why Mai is already gone.

…

**Yamada Inn**

**12:00 PM**

Ben watched the sleeping form of his girlfriend on her bed. He watched her as little creases appeared slightly on her forehead. He wonders if what she was dreaming right now is normal nightmare or one of those special ones. He looks up and stare pass at the window as he debated with himself if he will wake her up all let her be after all she has never gotten a proper sleep lately because of the recurring dreams that she was having. He even tried a couple of times on calling her father and immediately dismissing the idea before the phone rings on the other line but he had to. Something was strange with this place he saw it with the granddaughter of the owner of the inn. Something sinister is about to happen and he cannot let her caught in the middle of it but the weird thing is they cannot leave this place no matter how they try and his running out of ideas on how to protect her from the weird occurrences that was happening within the Inn. He doesn't care anymore if she'll get angry at him for calling her father but her safety is his priority.

A sudden ring echoed through their room. He immediately stood up and answers the phone; he could bet that it is the father of his girlfriend. "Hello", Ben said as he answered the phone call that has no number registered on his phone.

"What happen, Ben is there something wrong with her?" the man on the other side of the line asked worriedly. Several miss calls for them only spells trouble for both sides that is why he can understand the panic voice of Dean on the phone.

"Dean I think you need to come here as much as possible, something is wrong with the place that we're staying in and we cannot go out of it", he said seriously. He was about to tell him the problem when it was cut by Alix terrified scream who suddenly sat on their bed and as perspiration run down her face he saw something else in her eyes the horror and panic that now usually mirror on her brown eyes whenever she woke up. This means something really bad was about to happen and Dean needs to get himself here as fast as he can as his danger magnet daughter had somehow attract another trouble on their midst.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural all rights belong to their creators…..

….

**The Road So Far**

_A sudden ring echoed through their room. He immediately stood up and answers the phone; he could bet that it is the father of his girlfriend. "Hello", Ben said as he answered the phone call that has no number registered on his phone._

"_What happen, Ben is there something wrong with her?" the man on the other side of the line asked worriedly. Several miss calls for them only spells trouble for both sides that is why he can understand the panic voice of Dean on the phone._

"_Dean I think you need to come here as much as possible, something is wrong with the place that we're staying in and we cannot go out of it", he said seriously. He was about to tell him the problem when it was cut by Alix terrified scream who suddenly sat on their bed and as perspiration run down her face he saw something else in her eyes the horror and panic that now usually mirror on her brown eyes whenever she woke up. This means something really bad was about to happen and Dean needs to get himself here as fast as he can as his danger magnet daughter had somehow attract another trouble on their midst._

**Now**

**Chapter 4: Inevitable**

After 3 hours of driving from the new SPR building the two SPR van and a private car had finally draw to a halt in front of an unusually Victorian inspired Inn that was supposedly haunted. From the first van came out a sleepy Kasumi with Yasuhara along with her twin brother Daichi, the hyper Alyssa, John and the one who drove the van Ehno. From the second van came out Masako who immediately covered her face with her kimono sleeves, Mara whose face had also become stressed as she stepped out of the van with Lin and his family. As Naru was about to go out of his car he heard a faint voice that was seem familiar to him called his name. He stops and linger a bit in his car as he look at the foreboding presence of the Yamada Inn. Unusual cold breeze welcome him as he step out of the car and the day become a little bit cloudy for a summer season. The atmosphere is suffocating that he felt like he instantly step into a horror movie that was about to play out in front of their eyes.

"Welcome to the Yamada Inn, I'm glad that you have granted my request for a case here", Chiyo-san immediately welcomes them in with her tired face. It seems that one day had made the case much worse. The whole gang just stand there for a while and look around and as they were about to follow Chiyo-san inside the Inn, Naru heard it again, the faint familiar voice of his deceased older twin brother. It feels like it was carried off by the wind. He looks for the place where the voice was coming from when he noticed something from the forest. At the edge of the forest stood a familiar figure of Mai who was standing there and looking at him. A scowl was visible in her face and the cold breeze sways her hair into her face. He was about to go toward the place when another breeze swept a couple of his hair in front of his eyes and the next thing he know the apparition of Mai was gone with no trace of her even being there.

…

"Alix come over here and help me", Ben said to the girl who was standing near the edge of the hole that he had dug out. According to the people whose working in the Inn this is the place where the Yamada's had built a memorial plaque in honor to the younger twin sister of Sakura-chan. He just needs to put salt in her remains and purify it with fire and they will be free to go. The only problem is he cannot find the body. Although they're not sure if they put the body there but it is the closest place that they could search as they were not sure where they could possibly put the remains of the dead child because it was nowhere to be found at the local cemetery.

"You do know that what we're doing will look weird to other people who would see us right? Not to mention that it is illegal to do this also", Alix said in a sarcastic way with a scowl on her face and a hand on her hips. She then look back again at the place where the new visitors of the Yamada Inn where. Mrs. Yamada told them that she already called experts on ghost hunting to drive away the bad spirit that lingers inside the Inn. He wonders if he should tell her that the bad spirit that was terrorizing their family is in fact one of their family members also. Well technically she is when she was alive.

"I think someone saw me here", Alix added worriedly.

"They will not bother to go here", I said calmly as I brushed dirt on my face with the back of my hand making it dirtier than ever. "For sure they are fake ghost busters that would make the Yamada's money vanish but not the ghost itself", I then added as I continue my digging.

"I don't feel they were like that", Alix said. "And by the way I also don't feel like the place that you were digging is the right one", she then added with a smirk on her face.

Ben stood there for a while gaping at Alix. He then throws down the shovel in the ground with disgust on his face. "Then tell me why you are so sure about your assumption?"

"Because the girl in my dreams has a decomposed body which is unmistakably by being soaks in water for so long. That would mean that the girl probably drown somewhere near here and her body was never found."

"Then why haven't you told anything about it before I've started digging", Ben said in an annoyed voice. Alix just laugh at this and tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear.

"I told you we should have researched more before we do anything but you tell me that this is the fastest way. I wouldn't like to prevent you from your unusual hobby of digging graves or anything that has soil on it, that is why I let you do it", Alix playfully said to him. She really loves to tease him and he is making it easy for her as he let out a series of blasphemy coming out from his mouth as he try to climb out of the hole that he had dug with difficulty.

As he was gaining a lot of level from the ground his hand slipped off that had made him land on his backside. Alix tried to smother her chuckle as Ben try to stand up again but she broke out when he fell down again.

"Oh, did I already mention it to you that you look really hot when your digging a grave especially when you are covered in mud", Alix said as she smile that innocent smile of her. Sometimes he does feel guilty at times like this but he needs to do this is for her safety also.

…

Naru stood there trying to muster all of his years of expertise on not showing any emotion as Ayako and Houshou stood on the other side of the door gaping at him. It was such a coincidence that they would find each other in this haunted Inn, as if it was badly scripted by someone. When the situation already sinks in to Ayako, she had done reflexively what she always does to Bou-san. She had unintentionally whacked Naru on his head with a table tennis racket making it bleed.

"Mr. Davis!", Mara cried out as she rush toward Naru to check his bloody forehead. Naru just touch his forehead and inspect his now bloody hand. He never imagines that he will be on the receiving end of Ms. Matsuzaki-san deadly blows.

"You crazy woman!, Why did you do that to Mr. Davis-san", Mara said angrily as she tried to cover Naru from Ayako's view. She was worried that Ayako would hit Naru again. This snap Ayako from her disbelief to what she had done.

"It was his fault because he surprised us", Ayako retorted back. She then glare to Mara and brushed her away as she try to properly look at Naru's bloody forehead. "Well move away girl so I can check the wound that he badly deserves", Ayako added.

Mara tried to protest but Naru motioned his hand for her not to interfere. Ayako gently brush out a couple of Naru's hair out of the wound as he look closely at it while doing it the whole gang arrived to inspect what had been the commotion because they had heard Mara's angry voice. They were surprised to see Ayako checking something at Naru's head with Bou-san looking at the grimly while carrying a boy about 5 years old on his arms.

"Ayako-san, Bou-san, what are you two doing here?" Yasuhara said as he walk toward Bou-san and give him a brotherly hug awkwardly because of the child that Bou-san was carrying.

"We were on vacation" Bou-san said with void emotions. Surprised was an understatement word for him now, as he never expects to see them here. He never had any issues with the other members of the old SPR team because he knows how many times they get together before the first few months of Mai's disappearance to look for her. He knows how they try hard also to find Mai that even if some of them had things to do they try to look for her by pairs, always making an extra time of two hours or more on their free day but the fact that the main reason of Mai's disappearance is with them had dampened his joy to see them again.

"You know them?" Kasumi asked as she tries to look at the man that her Yasu had hug. Yasuhara smiled and said, "Everyone this is Bou-san and Ayako-san, and they were a former member of the SPR team".

"There is no blood clot, so don't worry Naru your wound will not gonna kill you. Which would be really sad for Houshou and me", Ayako then suddenly said as she stepped out of Naru's 5 meter radius as if he has some deadly disease.

"So what are you all doing here? Because even if you told us that all of you are also on vacation. I would never believe all of you given to the fact that all of you are with the two insufferable workaholics", Bou-san than said with the same indifferent attitude that he has been displaying ever since they saw them.

"We were here for the case that both of you had turn down", Naru simply said with the same indifference that Bou-san had displayed.

"I never knew that this place is haunted" Ayako then added as she try to get her son from Bou-san arms worriedly. She knows how dangerous a place can be if it is a haunting site that Naru had accepted for a case and she refused to subject his son to it, especially if he displays the ability to see ghosts and talk to them.

"No, it's not this place. It is the other Inn that the Yamada own just on the other side of the forest" Naru then added.

"We are here for Madoka and Hitomi's accommodation. We were just checking if it is safe for them to stay here" Lin then added as he look at his wife and daughter who stood at the back of the group of people who are old and new faces for the Takigawa's Family. Bou-san was about to add something else when they heard a familiar scream from the forest. It was a scream that the old SPR team knows to belong to a certain brunette tea maker, the person that they are all looking for. Without hesitation Naru dash out of the door and run towards the source of the scream with one thing on his mind. 'Please let it not be Mai. I would never want to see Mai being taken away from me again after I found her' Naru thought.

…

**Author's Corner**

Too much OC alert, sorry the alert is too late also. I did try to make them as close to their original character behavior but it is hard for me without disrupting the story I had in my mind. Well probably because I am also not confident on how much I understand their characters so please forgive me and if you could set some mistakes that I had made with their characters( if you notice anything) please do so. I would appreciate your help. Also if there are some inconsistencies with my story please bear with it also because I write irregularly without definite plans on the story. Every time I have something on my mind when I'm writing a chapter it might probably change as I may think of something else which I think is better or I will forgot about it when I am about to write the next chapter. Please R and R and also special mention and thank you to **Illusive Man, **I would have stop this story already if I haven't seen your name on the followers and favorites list. Arigatou and Sayonara 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural all rights belong to their creators…..

…...

The Road So Far

_"So what are you all doing here? Because even if you told us that all of you are also on vacation. I would never believe all of you given to the fact that all of you are with the two insufferable workaholics", Bou-san than said with the same indifferent attitude that he has been displaying ever since they saw them._

_"We were here for the case that both of you had turn down", Naru simply said with the same indifference that Bou-san had displayed._

_"I never knew that this place is haunted" Ayako then added as she try to get her son from Bou-san arms worriedly. She knows how dangerous a place can be if it is a haunting site that Naru had accepted for a case and she refused to subject his son to it, especially if he displays the ability to see ghosts and talk to them._

_"No, it's not this place. It is the other Inn that the Yamada own just on the other side of the forest" Naru then added._

_"We are here for Madoka and Hitomi's accommodation. We were just checking if it is safe for them to stay here" Lin then added as he look at his wife and daughter who stood at the back of the group of people who are old and new faces for the Takigawa's Family. Bou-san was about to add something else when they heard a familiar scream from the forest. It was a scream that the old SPR team knows to belong to a certain brunette tea maker, the person that they are all looking for. Without hesitation Naru dash out of the door and run towards the source of the scream with one thing on his mind. 'Please let it not be Mai. I would never want to see Mai being taken away from me again after I found her' Naru thought._

…

Now

Chapter 5: Unspoken

Naru ran as fast as he can towards the forest. It's a good thing that he has 2 years of background training on running for distress calls courtesy of her missing danger magnet assistant. He then finally saw a clearing at the center of the forest. From there he saw a man lying on his stomach while trying to reach for something at a big land hole at the center of the clearing. Naru immediately went beside the man and was surprised to see a girl with the familiar brown hair and brown eyes clinging from the hand of the man while her other hand is already bloody from grasping too much on a jagged edge stone protruding on the wall of the excavated land where she was in.

"I'll help you", Naru tried to assure the other guy who seems not to understand even one word of what he had said. He only grunt at him and did not even try to look at him.

'Definitely not Japanese and probably cannot speak or understand _Nihongo', _Naru thought as he extend his right hand toward the brunette girl. 'Why does he need to see Mai in this kind of situation again?'. She doesn't look the same anymore and from what he notice a lot of changes had already happen with his former assistant after 6 years, such as her long brown hair and her new clothing style. With her look now, he might not be able to recognize her as Mai if he hasn't memorize everything about her by looking at her photos for the past 6 years.

…

Alix saw the arrival of the handsome man with cerulean eyes and how he tried to tell Ben that he will help him to pull her out of the grave excavation. 'Well good luck on that 'Alix thought as she notices how Ben did not even bother to look at the newcomer. Ben had never learned how to speak or understand _Nihongo_ aside from the words _Arigatou_ and _Ohayo_ he was practically helpless in Japan if ever he got lost.

The man then extend his right hand toward her bleeding hand to help her out but suddenly something grab her right ankle and as she looks down she notice a ghostly hands pulling her down the excavated land. This cause her to lose her grip to the stone she was holding on and precariously hangs on Ben's hand. She then whimper to the mixed emotion of hurt from her wounded hand and her now sprained ankle as the ghostly hand held onto her tightly.

"Hold tightly on my hand Mai", the man said to her.

'Mai, who the hell is Mai?', I thought as I struggle to grasp his hand that was reaching out to me. The guy might have mistaken me for someone. I was already gaining a leverage from the hole and was about to be pulled out from the excavation when Ben had let go of my hand and dragged away from us by an invisible force. Fortunately the new guy that had chance to see us grab tightly on my hand so I wouldn't fall again to the excavation hole.

"Ben!" I shouted out the moment my feet was stable on the ground. Everything had happen too fast, from being dragged towards the excavation the next thing she knows she was alone in the middle of the forest with a handsome guy who had mistaken her for someone who knows who. Because of it Alix just did what any normal girl would do if they were on her situation, she let her consciousness slip away and before the darkness totally close her eyes she heard someone saying to her distinctly.

'I would never lose you again, Mai'

…

"Don't be noisy".

"Hush or you'll wake her up", another voice had said. Alix hear a lot of people talking as she gains her consciousness again. She then slowly open her eyes and light flooded her vision and nausea hits her.

"Back away idiots she will still feel unorganized and you will suffocate her if you are all crowding to her", Ayako said as she check Mai closely with her Doctor's experience and intuition. She had checked her eyes with a small pen light and checked her head in any sign of concussion that she might have gain from fainting and when she realized that had nothing change she immediately stood up and smiled at her friend that she always treated as her younger sister.

"How are you Mai?" Ayako asked. This had earned a little frown to the girl who was now sitting on the bed.

"My name is not Mai, I'm Alix"


	7. Chapter 6

I would like to thank the following users for making my story one of your favorites, I am glad that it somehow satisfy your taste

**Illusive Man**

**purplecatgarden**

And also I would also like to thank the mention users for following my story; I hope that it would soon be one of your favorites

**SilverDragon-Purity**

**Animen'animallover183694**

I am not really good at this but I'm happy that somehow someone appreciates what I have written.

**NOTE:** Sentences in this format _**"Flashback" **_is a recap of what had happen.

Sentences in this format "Conversation" is actual conversation between the characters.

Sentences in this format 'Thoughts' are the characters thoughts.

Sentences in this format _"Dream" _are Mai's dream.

The point of view of the story will alternate between the characters, in general and third omniscient person. Hope you'll not get confused by it and just send me a PM in case of something which is not clear for you guys. Please review and rate if you have time.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt and Supernatural

**The Road So Far**

_**"Don't be noisy".**_

_**"Hush or you'll wake her up", another voice had said. Alix hear a lot of people talking as she gains her consciousness again. She then slowly open her eyes and light flooded her vision and nausea hits her.**_

_**"Back away idiots she will still feel unorganized and you will suffocate her if you are all crowding to her", Ayako said as she check Mai closely with her Doctor's experience and intuition. She had checked her eyes with a small pen light and checked her head in any sign of concussion that she might have gain from fainting and when she realized that had nothing change she immediately stood up and smiled at her friend that she always treated as her younger sister.**_

_**"How are you Mai?" Ayako asked. This had earned a little frown to the girl who was now sitting on the bed.**_

_**"My name is not Mai, I'm Alix"**_

**Now**

**Chapter 6: Cliché**

"What do you mean that you're not Mai?" Ayako asked bewilder with her statement. This had earned Alix a lot of audience as a couple of people went in front of her bed and look at her. She had never seen any of them but by the look on their faces it is as if she just forgot them and they really know her. 'Wait, maybe she really knows them after all she does forget a lot of things because of her amnesia but that would be impossible, right?', she asked herself. 'Ben and Dean would never lie to her', Alix assured herself. It was then she remembered Ben, how could she forget about him. She immediately sat up and look around the room.

"Where is Ben?" Alix asked immediately. She then scanned the room and found the man with cerulean eyes who had helped her.

"You know the one I was with when you help me".

"He was taken away by the ghost that is haunting this place along with one of my colleagues". Naru said with void expression not showing the restlessness that has been going inside of him.

"You are one of the ghost hunters that were hired by Mrs. Yamada-san right? I would like to asked this favor from you, please find my fiancée alive because I don't know what I will do if I lost him", Alix said desperately to Naru not even noticing the slight change that had passed on his beautiful face. 'Is it really not Mai who were in front of him?', Naru thought. 'He doesn't know what he would like to believe, that the girl in front of him is not Mai or it is Mai with amnesia and who finally move on and love somebody else. Both of these possibilities are killing him with remorse and sadness that he did not even feel on Gene's death, it was a higher level of pain knowing that he had somehow lost another important person in his life due to his mistake'.

Naru nod his head then stared ahead not meeting any of his colleague's eyes and said, "We would try to but I am not going to promised that I would fulfill your entire request. I couldn't promise on the life of your fiancée until we know what and who is haunting this place".

Ben woke up with water drops echoing through his ears. He opens his eyes and darkness welcomes him with its dangerous silence occasionally adorned by the pitter-patter of water that had woken him up a while ago. As he move his body, pain start to seep all throughout his bones and memories of what had happen flood into his mind. He remembered that he was holding Alix hand to prevent her from falling down the excavation when suddenly something grab his foot and dragged him away from Alix. He had tried to everything so that he can escape from the grasp of the one who was dragging him but it became apparent that it was a futile action to do so. The last thing he remembers before he loses his consciousness is an image of a 10 years old girl who keeps changing her appearance into a 16 years old teenager. He then tried to sit up with difficulty when a voice of a girl echoed throughout the place where he is in.

"Watashi wa shite kudasai tasuke ga hitsuyo", (I need help please).

"Is there someone over there?", Ben asked back. He then feels his way towards the source of the voice occasionally slipping because of the wet environment and darkness of the place where he was in. Based on his surrounding he could probably guess that he is in some kind of an underwater cave. It was probably a stupid action going to the place where he heard the girls voice without knowing if what he heard is a human or the very ghost that is haunting the place but he needs to get out of this place and save Alix.

Finally he saw the end of the cave as light can be seen not too far from him. From there he saw a girl wearing a navy blue kimono with sakura patterns on it sobbing with her heads down to her knees. Her glossy black hair cover her face and as he approached her he notice the tears on her clothe as if she was also dragged to the place where they are currently.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked. He doesn't know if the girl can understand English but he cannot also stop himself from asking the question. It became a habit because of Alix, although she never tell him the truth and she tried really hard not to show weakness, Dean said that it was some sort of comfort to any girls who is in distress.

"I'm afraid, a ghost grab my foot and took me here. I've got separated from my friends", the girl then said in English. She looks up to him with tear streaked eyes and Ben immediately felt pity on the vulnerability of the girl. Alix always find herself in trouble but she never cry in front of him. He never saw her display weakness just like the girl in front of him and he thought that all of the girls are like that but it turn out that it wasn't. It's a good thing that Alix was never like any other girl or else he would probably feel guilty for all of the white lies that Dean and him fed her.

"I will get you out from this place" Ben promised. He then took her hand to stand her up and asked her, "What is your name?".

"Masako Hara, but you can call me Masako"

"My name is Ben, don't worry we will find our way back to your friends".

He never understand before the exaggeration of the writers and poets of the sad novels and poems that Luella always read but now that he feels the sorrow of losing and missing his love one, it feels like he was being stabbed a hundred times in his body with a blunt knife. The pain is lingering and it hurts a lot not knowing what had happen to Mai or where she is if she wasn't the one who was now sitting in front of him. All of them sat on the base that the Yamada's had prepared for them thinking what would be there next course of action. Even his knowledge had failed him in front of Mai's look-a-like as plans seem to avoid his mind. He needs to think of a plan now because he cannot also afford to lose one of his friends, he cannot lose Masako. 'Why does he need to lose almost his entire love one in this kind of matter?'

"All of the cameras have been set up right?" Lin breaks the silence as he stood up in front and addressed everyone. All eyes then look at him as if he is some new specie from the zoo as everyone is so engrossed to the drama that has been unfolded in front of them. As for the new team members they were left in confusion as they know nothing about Mai.

"I guess we could say that it is almost finished inside the house but I'm not sure in which places we would put the cameras outside." Yasuhara said as he adjusts his eye glasses in the bridge of his nose.

"We'll manage the cameras outside", Ehno said as he motion Kasumi, Daichi and Alyssa to follow him. The moment they walked out of the house the curiosity that they been holding on just burst out as the four of them started to talk about the girl that the old SPR team keeps calling as Mai.

"Does anyone know who Mai is?", Alyssa asked as she finally break their inner thoughts.

"Yasu told me before and mind you I think it was a slip of a tongue or whatever, about Mai. She seems to be included in the old SPR team. I don't know what happen but I guess she have gone missing after Prof. Davis went back to London", Kasumi said.

"So you mean that this Mai has a connection to Prof. Davis. Maybe she is also the reason why he returned back to London". Daichi then continue.

"It is a possibility; also it might be one of the reasons why the old team resigned from SPR. She must be some kind of glue or tie between the team and Prof. Davis because honestly the way I look at him, he doesn't seems to be Mr. Congeniality that will lead to the question why should they be working for him when it seems that what they were doing for SPR is only a part time job. I mean they have other jobs, it is not like they don't have a proper one where they could have earned a good salary". Ehno concluded. His conclusion just earned more confusion for the four of them after all it still does not solve the mystery of who is Alix and what happen to Mai.

"Let's just set it up here", Ehno said as he motion the spot in front of a lake. They look at the place where Ehno said and adjust the lenses when Kasumi notice something. She removed her eyes from the lens of the camera and look towards the lake. Then she look at it again as she magnify it she saw something that she had never seen in any of their old cases. Kasumi let out a loud scream as she point toward the lake. From there they saw a floating body twisted in an imaginable way and from the mouth of the corpse blood keep on dripping with its eyes still moving around the socket.


End file.
